Winter sleep
by Peeweekiwi
Summary: Serenity longs for her husband when she is lock away in the crystal prison. One-Shot songfic Artis:Olivia Song title:Winter Sleep


A/N: I wrote this ages ago and I quiet like it. It is AU, Wise man didn't kill Demando or Safir the Black Moon clan is all alive.

DISCLAIMER: As much as I would love to say I own Sailor Moon I can't, all I own is the Idea and computer I'm working on.

Crystal Palace, my beautiful home, where I rule over crystal Tokyo with my husband, King Endymion. But it's under attack and I cannot find my daughter. I call for her, running everywhere to try and find her. I don't want her to be scared. I search her room, the kitchens, the entrance hall but I cannot find her. I look at the doors of the entrance hall and they're open. Small Lady! I run out the enormous doors that should be shut. I run down the stairs stopping at the bottom looking everywhere. Small Lady! I'm screaming her name. My precious daughter, I want to know where she is.

I hear something and I turn to see you floating above me my eye widen as I see your white clothes with blue decorations on it, a diamond at your neck, his dark blue cape blowing in the wind, upon his head a crescent moon but not like the one on my head, it not golden. It's black. I need the Ginzuishou, I run back inside to the room where it is kept but it isn't there. Just like my daughter, it has disappeared.

Small Lady! I've got to find her. I'm running down the corridors still looking. I look out the window and see her swing move. I run into the court yard and something hits me. I try to look around me I see my friends trying to protect me from the power that is trying to kill me. I try to tell them to find Small Lady but they won't leave. My daughter might die I tell them. A crystal forms around my body I appear to be asleep but I can still hear the battle that goes on around me, I hear my friends' voices telling me through the crystal that the dark moon has invaded, and I even hear Small Lady's voice just before they send her to the past. But I don't hear Endymion's voice.

It keeps coming back to me  
I remember this pain  
It spreads across my eyes  
Everything is dull

Endymion, where is he? Why doesn't he come to talk to me? I know it was his order to send our daughter to the past. I heard the others talking about it. I heard something about an injury, but when we were teenagers he would fight even if he was injured, come and talk to me. I'm lonely. I want to hear his voice.

They say that they cannot get into his computer room where he is. They found where he is, Endymion open the door. They could help him. I want to tell them that there is more than one way in, but the crystal forbids me to move a muscle I cannot tell them. All I can see is the blackness of my eyelids; I want to see color again, I want to see my king. My heart hurts, my daughter is in the past, and I cannot go to her. My own husband is staying away from me. My family has left me alone in this crystal prison. Someone save me.

Everyone's smiling, they're smiling  
It pushes me far, far away  
I can't understand  
Everything is blue

My friends tell me that Small Lady is ok, a few days after they sent her away. Pluto, the lady of time herself came and told me she was ok, she tells me that Small Lady has found Sailor Moon and her friends and that she is fine, Pluto smiles when she tells me this I can hear the smile in her voice. She also told me that Small Lady tells her that her guardian Tsukino Usagi and her boyfriend Chiba Mamoru, him and I in the past, are not together. Not only has the Black Moon clan destroyed the place I call home but also the past so I will not be married to Endymion now.

But I still don't hear Endymion's voice. The guardian of time herself comes and visits me to tell me how my daughter is doing in a time that isn't her own, someone who barely knows me. Yet. Yet the man who I married, the man who I gave my heart to doesn't come to this chamber to talk to me. Did I do the wrong thing Endymion? Did I not try hard enough to find our daughter? I don't understand why he is staying away. I don't understand at all.

Can you hear me out there?

My heart screams for Endymion everyday, but just like the way a child learns that their parents will not come when they call for them; I and my heart learn that he will never come to my side when I call for him. As each day passes I call for him less and less. I've just heard that you tried to use your hypnosis on sailor moon that she cried for Tuxedo mask when she was under your hypnosis and he saved her. I loved him so much when we were younger. I did everything I could to make him smile, I loved everything about him and he would always save me from the enemy. Not this time, this time he deserted me when I needed him most.

Someone save me, anybody.  
Will you hold me now Hold me now my frozen heart  
I'm gazing from the distance and  
I feel everything pass through me  
I can't be alone right now  
Will you hold me now Hold me now my frozen heart  
I'm lost in a deep winter sleep  
I can't seem to find my way out alone  
Can you wake me?

The friendship I have with the other Sailor scouts must be strong as I hear them talk about you. They say that a king should always help his queen, be by her side no matter what. I hear Rei-chan call you a stuck up king who should know when his wife needs him most. They carry one like this for days, I smile not physically but mentally I smile at my friends. They know me.

A few days later I hear a male voice in this chamber, I hear him talk. I hear him say how beautiful I am, that I shouldn't be imprisoned like this. I'm hoping that it is him, that he is finally well enough to come and talk to me. But I cannot hear Minako-chan or Rei-chan tell him off for not coming to see me sooner. In fact I don't hear them at all. The person must have read my mind as he told me that the sailor scouts were fine, that they were in the next chamber alive and well.

I hear someone touch the crystal that surrounds me, the next thing I hear is a crack as the crystal starts to break around me. There is still a slight hope in my heart that it is Endymion. I hear the crystal fall to the floor; I can smell and taste fresh air. I feel someone touch my stomach, my heart sinks it isn't him, this touch is different. I feel warmth from the touch, when the hand moves away I feel cold.

My eyes open slowly focusing on the crystal roof of the chamber, I can feel the same touch I felt on my stomach but this time the hand cups my cheek. I shudder and glance over to see the owner of the hand. My heart freezes. It feels like I'm back in the cold crystal prison again. All my worst fears have come true as the black Moon Prince Demando's fingers caress my icy skin. I move away from him, I back away. He is the reason why I ended up in that beautiful prison. _Someone save me,_ still he walks closer to me closing the blissful space between us. I can't move away anymore, I've hit the wall. He stops a foot away from me and bows.

"Neo- Queen Serenity" he says. I try to push myself into the wall. "I'll be the first one to tell you that the war between earth and the black moon is over" he looks up at me then quickly looks down again. "I am sorry for what I've done, but Sailor Moon made me realize that fighting for your love is not the way to win your affection."

I don't know what to say or do. I tell him it's ok that he can live on earth. I walk past him, if the war is over then I can find Endymion. I walk down the corridors taking everything in, I know that Demando is following me I can hear his footfalls on the crystal floor, the castle looks the same but outside everything is destroyed. I walk out side over the rubble the tiny stones ripping the skirt of the dress I'm wearing. I go to the computer room where the scouts say they found you. The door will not open for me but it doesn't faze me, I follow the wall round to the side to my entrance where only I can get in. I go to place my hand on the pad but a hand grabbed my wrist. I look round and see Demando standing at least a head taller than I.

"I don't think you should go in there yet my lady." He says "It would be wise if you let me in there first and you go and comfort your people" I look to the door then back to him.

"And why should I let you see _MY_ husband before me?" I say, I'm not screaming or shouting. I'm talking calmly but with venom laced through my voice. Even if he didn't come and see me he still is my husband and he has to run the kingdom.

"My lady, please I'm not trying to take your husband away from you. Go and comfort your people." He still holds on to my wrist, not tight but just enough to keep my wrist there. I pull my wrist from his grasp and place my hand on the pad.

"He is my husband Demando, he has to run the kingdom" I turn and try to walk into the room but he moves in front of me blocking my entrance. "Demando, move" but he doesn't.

"My lady" I try to push him out the way but I can not move him. "If you go in there you will not like what you see"

"You will let me past" I say. He moves to the side.

I know when I let it in  
It hides love from this moment  
So I guard it close  
I watch the moves it makes

I walk along the dark corridor, Demando is right behind me. Ahead of me I see the end of the corridor, the entrance to your computer room. I don't know if I should be happy that I'm seeing Endymion or angry because he didn't come and see me while I was in that crystal prison. I don't know weather if I should shout at him or bury my head into his chest and tell him that I'm glad he's ok. But as I get closer there is something in my heart, its making it heavy. There are the 'what if's but I cannot think about them now. He needs to pull the kingdom through the after war shock and rebuild it so it is better than ever.

I don't see him standing or sitting at his desk, the screen is blank. I don't see him anywhere. I look in the corner to the door. There's something there. I've found him. He's sitting in front of the door slumped over, his lilac tuxedo splattered with what looks like blood.

"Mamo-chan" I call using the name I called him in the past. He doesn't respond I hear Demando's sharp intake of air. I go over to Endymion still calling him, he doesn't move. I keel down in front of him trying to look him in the face, something isn't right, I lift his chin so he is looking at me. He isn't breathing; there are blood marks on his chin and splatters on his Tuxedo.

But it gets me, but it gets me  
I wish I could understand how I  
Could make it disappear, make it disappear

As the tears roll down my face I thank them for falling. I thank them because the stop me seeing the heart breaking scene in front of me. I turn and run form this place. Why did he let me in so I could see that? I don't care where I run. I just run. I find myself sitting on Small Lady's swing. I look down at my once white gown which was now turning black around the bottom. There are rips along the wing type bow on back. My hair has fallen from the usually odango, brushes along the dirty floor as I swing backwards and forwards in this swing my daughter played on when she was in her right time.

My daughter doesn't have a father anymore. She loved him dearly, nearly as much as I loved him. But he deserted her like he has me. She will be heart broken; I can see her face now, her once beautiful face streaked with tears, her nose running, red patches all over her face and neck. How could he do that to our daughter? What's worst is that he's made me a widow who will have to look after a child that looks like him, I'll now have to run the kingdom on my own I have to do all the work now. It's his job to look after the guards and the details.

I feel someone's hand on my shoulder, I turn to see Demando. I stand in front of him and scream at him, he is the one who killed the man who is supposed to look after me. I beat at his chest with my fists. He grabs my fist I look at him for a long while. He looks sorry. I tear my wrist from his grasp and run from him, Endymion should be here running the kingdom, comforting the people and me.

I trip over the rubble on the floor, I lie on the floor crying, I can't do this.

Anyone out there hear me now?

I hate Endymion for dying, he's is supposed to be here telling me everything will ok. I hate him because he gave me a daughter that looks like him. I will always be reminded of the man who didn't love me enough to stay alive.

I feel someone pick me up, again it is Demando. He walks through the corridor still carrying me, I don't struggle I just let him carry me to where ever. He walks into mine and Endymion's bed chamber and places me on the bed. He doesn't try anything, he turns and walks out of the room, I watch after him. I fell into a troubled sleep having dreams of what the future is going to be like. I saw me having to run the kingdom on my own, no help from the advisors, not only was I running the kingdom with no help but also looking after Small Lady. She turns into a delinquent because I don't spend time with her, the kingdom falls from all the wrong decisions.

Will you hold me now Hold me now my frozen heart  
Kiss my lips  
And maybe you can take me to your world for now  
I can't be alone right now  
Will you hold me now Hold me now my frozen heart  
Please make it all go away  
Am I ever gonna feel myself again?  
I hope I will

I awake with a start, confused where I am, I look around and see that the bed beside me is empty, he's always there to greet me in the morning, I throw his pillow cross the room I watch as it hits the wall and slides down, I look around everything I see reminds me of him, the traitor that didn't care enough to stay alive. I start to throw things against the wall. I throw his things so they break. Glass thing after glass thing crashes against the wall, he didn't care. As I raise my hand to throw the glass perfume bottle a hand catches my wrist and stops me in my tracks. I know who it is, the guest chambers are just through the wall he must have heard the crashes I caused.

I glare at him and tell him to leave me but he doesn't, he doesn't let go of my wrist he just stares back at me, his eyes telling me to calm down. I snatch my wrist back and throw the glass bottle at his feet making him step back.

"You will not do that again Demando! I am queen! You don't –" I don't get to finish my sentence. Grabs me wrist again and pulls me into his embrace. I try to pull away but he only tightens his grip on me.

"My Lady, you don't want to hurt yourself" he says into my hair. "What if you cut your feet?" what he said stunned me. No. not what he said but the way he said it. He sounded like he cared. He wasn't trying anything he was just worried about me. Then it hit me. Small Lady will not end up a delinquent because I'm busy. Demando can run the kingdom; he can deal with all the details while I looked pretty and teach my daughter to be a perfect lady then Queen.

I have finally woken from this winter sleep to find that I will be a queen to this man. This is going to be interesting. At least I won't have to worry about the kingdom now. I can do as I please.

A/N: I hoped you liked it, tell me what you think, fave part, if you didn't like it or if there are any mistakes. I can take the flames.


End file.
